bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Uryū Ishida vs. Jin Kariya
|image = |conflict =Bount Invasion |date = |place =Soul Society |result =Draw, Interrupted by Ran'Tao |side1 =*Uryū Ishida |side2 =*Jin Kariya |forces1 =*Spirit Weapon *Hirenkyaku |forces2 =*Doll (Messer) |casual1 =*Ishida is grievously injured. |casual2 =*Kariya is uninjured. }} is the battle between the Bount leader Jin Kariya and the Quincy Uryū Ishida. Prelude As Kariya waits for the power of the Jōkaishō to fully charge up, he is confronted by the Bount creator Ran'Tao. After Kariya hits Ran'Tao with a wind blast,Bleach anime; Episode 105 he goes up to her and prepares to finish her off. However, Uryū suddenly appears and saves Ran'Tao.Bleach anime; Episode 106 Battle Uryū tells Kariya that he'll be his opponent, and he fires off a Quincy arrow at Kariya. Kariya dodges, but Uryū immediately disappears and fires off another Quincy arrow at the Bount from up high. As the two of them battle, Ran'Tao remarks that Uryū has completely mastered the Quincy Bangle. As Uryū prepares to fire off another Quincy arrow, Kariya wonders what's going on, since the Quincy Bangle should have reached its limit when Uryū battled Yoshi, but Uryū explains that he can use the Quincy Bangle in a different way by using the device as an amplifier and then using his own powers to focus the spiritual particles. He states that he learned this in his battle with Yoshi because he brought himself at his limit, but Kariya simply laughs and asks Uryū why he's helping out the Shinigami when he has so much power. Uryū states that he isn't helping the Shinigami and is instead trying to put an end to this pointless fighting. Uryū tells Kariya that he was told by Yoshino that his hatred of the Shinigami will eventually lead to the destruction of the Bount, but in the end no one was able to stop him from getting this far. Uryū then tells Kariya that he'll be the one to kill him, but Kariya doesn't believe him and he sends a blast of wind towards the Quincy, but Uryū shoots off a Quincy arrow that easily destroys the wind and goes towards Kariya. Kariya jumps out of the way, but he's immediately hit by another Quincy arrow, but Kariya is able to block the attack with his wind. Uryū then quickly maneuvers around Kariya and sends a barrage of Quincy arrows at him. Kariya tries to protect himself with a wind barrier, but the barrier is quickly destroyed and Kariya is hit by many Quincy arrows. Uryū then prepares to fire off another arrow, but is stopped when Kariya sends a blast of wind at Uryū. Uryū dodges, but Kariya appears next to him and fires another blast of wind. As Uryū dodges, Kariya heals his injuries by using the spiritual particles in the air. Kariya tells him that his attacks are meaningless as long as he can heal himself and the Quincy Bangle suddenly begins to crack. Kariya notices this, but Uryū states that he'll simply defeat Kariya before the Quincy Bangle breaks. Kariya states that he can't win since he has all of the spiritual particles in Seireitei, but Uryū states that the same goes for him and he begins charging up a Quincy arrow. Uryū then fires off a much more powerful Quincy arrow than before and breaks part of the building that Kariya is standing on. Kariya slides back on the roof of a building and Uryū fires more Quincy arrows, but Kariya easily blocks them with his wind. Kariya takes note of the fact that Uryū's most powerful shots take more time to charge up and then notices that the Quincy Bangle is almost broken. Kariya sends more blasts of wind towards Uryū, destroying parts of the surrounding area in the process and Uryū fires off more arrows at Kariya. Kariya easily dodges his attacks and then appears directly behind Uryū. He kicks Uryū while wind forms around his leg and then has wind form around his arm and punches the Quincy. Uryū crashes onto the ground and Kariya prepares to finish Uryū off, but Ran'Tao suddenly activates something and it allows her to grab onto Kariya, push him out of the way and stab him with another object. Ran'Tao tells Uryū to quickly shoot an arrow at Kariya; she states that she's temporarily using the Jōkaishō to increase her own Reiatsu and that she can't hold out much longer. Uryū states that he can't shoot because Ran'Tao will die, but after some convincing he fires off the arrow at the two of them. Uryū catches an injured Ran'Tao and he tells her that Kariya's still alive because he held back in his attack. Uryū then goes to finish Kariya off, but Ran'Tao’s Reiatsu suddenly goes out of control and Uryū decides to use his Quincy Bangle and gather the spiritual particles that are going out of control to save her. However, Ran'Tao tells him that if he does that, then his accessory will be destroyed and she tells him to use his remaining power to defeat Kariya. However, he doesn't listen to her and he uses the rest of the Quincy Bangles power to save Ran'Tao. The Quincy Bangle then breaks apart and Uryū tells her that they're going to escape now. Kariya suddenly appears though and he tells Uryū that he lost his greatest chance to defeat him. Kariya then sends a wind blast towards the two of them, but the attack is destroyed by a Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo. Aftermath Uryū and Ran'Tao escape as Ichigo goes to battle Kariya.Bleach anime; Episode 107 References Navigation Category:Fights